In the Blood
by ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo
Summary: Chichi es la princesa de la tierra, y para mantener a salvo a su planeta deberá de abandonar el poder y viajar al planeta Vegita para ser vendida como una esclava al comandante saiyajin Kakarotto (super saiyajin 4). Pero lo que no sabe es que captará también la atención de otro saiyajin. Turles/Chichi/Kakarotto(ssj4), Vegeta(ssj4)/Bulma, Bardock/OC(Lyra) SUMMARY COMPLETO DENTRO
1. Una compra inteligente

**In the Blood: TheCrazyPixieGirl**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes, todos ellos le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Solo soy dueña de unos pocos OC. Esta historia fue creada solamente para el entretenimiento de los fan de Dragon Ball y sin ánimos de lucro por ello _PixieGirl_**

**Advertencia: Historia clasificada M por Lemmon y un poco de sangre. (Kakarotto y Vegeta aparecerán en todo momento en fase Super Saiyajin 4 *¬*) UA**

**Pareja Principal: (Goku)KakarottoSs4&Chichi**

**Mas parejas: Vegeta/Bulma, Bardock/OC(Lyra).**

**Sinopsis: UA (Esta es otra historia en la que Chichi es una esclava, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribirla, pero siempre estaba ocupada con otras historias.) Chichi, después de la muerte de su padre, el rey Ox Satan, se queda a cargo de la tierra como soberana mundial. Pero ese mismo año, el planeta tierra será invadido por saiyajines que a cambio de no destruir su mundo, ella deberá de abandonar el poder completamente y cedérselo al príncipe Vegeta.**

**Y**

**LISTOS**

**PARA **

**MI**

**FIC**

…

**¡VAMOS!**

_**Una compra inteligente…**_

El cielo rosado brillaba con fuerza en un típico día caluroso en el planeta Vegeta. Todos los esclavos se agolpaban entre ellos queriendo ser los últimos en subir a la tribuna, pero aún así, no conseguirían evitar que todos ellos fuesen vendidos a la raza mas salvaje del espacio.

El miedo se podía respirar por igual a pesar de que casi todos ellos perteneciesen a razas espaciales distintas. Los esclavos trataban de evitar pensar en sus nuevos dueños y en las nuevas crueldades por las que tendían que pasar, pero era casi imposible no especular en ello.

Entre ellos, destacaba notablemente una joven de unos diecisiete años. Su pelo era largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, y de color media noche, al igual que sus ojos. Su tez era casi tan blanca como la nieve virgen, pero eso solo provocaba que las contusiones resaltasen mas en su tersa piel. No hacía falta ser un genio para ver que una chica con los rasgos tan delicados y femeninos pertenecía a la alta realeza. Su nombre es Ox Chichi, la última mandataria del planeta tierra, situada a miles de años luz de donde se encontraba ahora. Chichi miraba a su alrededor con enfado, claramente ella no quería estar aquí, pero no le quedaba mas remedio si quería que su planeta continuase existiendo en la faz del universo. Su carácter era bastante explosivo y temperamental, pero a la vez ella era en las mismas dosis; dulce y benévola.

A su lado, casi econdida detrás de la princesa terrestre. Se encontraba su mas fiel sirvienta, Lyra. Lyra tenía la misma edad que Chichi y ambas se habían criado juntas en el palacio, convirtiéndose en las mejores amigas. Lyra tenía una estatura media-baja, sus ojos eran de color negro, al igual que su pelo, pero tenía unas mechas rosas dispersas. Su piel era bastante mas oscura que la de Chichi, casi como el caramelo, y su ropa mostraba un estilo bastante mas callejero que el de la princesa, haciéndose ver como una fiel seguidora del rock and roll.

Al lado de la mandataria terrestre, se hallaba Bulma. Ella antiguamente fue la asesora de la princesa, Bulma le aconsejaba sobre todas las decisiones internacionales que Chichi debía tomar. Y además era dueña de la multinacional mas grande del mundo; "Corporación Capsula". También fue conocida como la mujer mas inteligente de la tierra… pero lamentablemente, esa vida ya terminó. La hermosa chica de 20 años, cuyos ojos y pelo eran de un azul zafiro, también correría la misma suerte que las otras dos féminas humanas.

Un saiyajin de tez oscura se posicionó delante de la princesa con una sonrisa petulante en sus dientes amarillos. Chichi arrugó la nariz con enojo mientras se hacía un paso hacia atrás.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, preciosa?- le preguntó el saiyajin agarrándola de la ropa para que no se alejase.

-Eso no es de tu importancia, maldito- escupió ella con veneno en su voz. El saiyajin frunció el ceño ante su respuesta y le dio una fuerte cachetada mandándola al suelo.

-¡Chichi!- Lyra corrió a socorrer a su princesa mientras Bulma mandaba dagas con la mirada al hombre.

-Tienes suerte de que si ahora te golpeo solo conseguiré bajar tu valor en el mercado- farfullo el saiyajin mientras se largaba.

La fémina de pelo negro gruño ante su ego herido, ¿Qué podría ser peor?, Chichi se movió lejos del alcance de Lyra, ella no necesitaba ayuda, a pesar de ser una princesa podía ser muy autosuficiente. Chichi se levantó del suelo rápidamente antes de llamar la atención de los otros esclavos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Bulma. Haciendo una mueca de desagrado al ver que el vestido de la pelinegra se había ensuciado y roto todavía mas.

-Sí, solo fue un golpe.- respondió ella a regañadientes no queriendo hablar de ello. Lyra asintió con preocupación.

-Esto no será lo peor que nos hagan- aseguró la humana de tez morena. –he oído entre los otros esclavos que los saiyajines son los seres mas bárbaros que existen, y un esclavo no les suele durar vivo ni una semana- aseguró temblando violentamente por el miedo. Chichi pasó un bazo alrededor de sus hombros para intentar calmarla, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir para desmentir lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡EL SIGUIENTE!- gritaba uno de los saiyas de tercera clase obligando a que otro infortunado extraterrestre suba al escenario para ser vendido en una subasta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡ESTE ES EL TERCER ESCLAVO EN UN MES!- Kakarotto habría jurado que vio como la vena del cuello de Vegeta estallaba por la ira.

-Sí, pero no es mi culpa todas sean muy débiles- se defendió él. Kakarotto, junto al príncipe Vegeta, fueron los únicos en alcanzar el nivel super saiyajin 4. Algo prácticamente imposible para cualquier otro saiyajin. Vegeta estaba mas que harto de los pocos cuidados que tenía Kakarotto con sus esclavos, no era que le importase que todos muriesen, sino que era él el que los compraba. –además, ella ni siquiera sabía limpiar y cocinar bien, solo uno mas Vegeta, por favor- rogó poniendo cara de cachorro triste y juntando sus dos manos.

-Agh! ¡No, este era él último, y no te duró ni una maldita semana!

-¡Por favor, Vegeta! Necesito a alguien que cocine y limpie mi casa.

-¡Pues haberlo pensado mejor antes de intentar mantener sexo con tu última esclava y matarla en el intento!- Kakarotto no pudo evitar sonrojarse a mas no poder ante la declaración de su príncipe, pero era cierto.

-Ella me estuvo provocando todo el tiempo para que…

-¡Kakarotto, no quiero oírlo!

-Si me dejas tener otra te juro que no morirá. Nunca.- Vegeta resopló, Kakarotto era una causa perdida, él no se rendiría hasta conseguir lo que quería.

-¡Esta bien! Pero esta es la _última_.

-Oh, Gracias, Vegeta, Gracias!

OoOoO

-Preciosa, es tu turno- Chichi frunció el ceño, pero permaneció callada ante el anterior saiyajin que la golpeó. El hombre la agarro del brazo prácticamente arrancándola del agarre de Lyra que se negaba a dejarla marchar.

-No, no te vallas- le rogó mientras lloraba en vano a su princesa.

-Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, Lyra- Chichi tuvo que poner su sonrisa mas convincente para tratar de calmar a su amiga e intentar convencerse a si misma de lo que dijo es cierto.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó ella mientras sus ojos se llenaban de esperanza. Chichi sonrió aún mas y asintió convencida.

-Sí, ¿alguna vez dudaste de mis palabras?- el saiyajin suspiro irritado y llevo a Chichi prácticamente a empujones hacia la tribuna.

-Este es un buen ejemplar- dijo el subastador con una sonrisa lujuriosa hacia la humana.

-Sí, ella es ni nada mas ni nada menos que la princesa de un planeta, creo que se llamaba tierra.

-Perfecto, eso subirá su valor.- el subastador la agarró y puso unos grilletes en sus muñecas para después empujarla hacia adelante, exponiéndola a la vista de todos los saiyajines.

-Maldito- murmuró Chichi mientras intentaba mantener la frente en alto, demostrando que su orgullo todavía se mantenía intacto delante de los bárbaros.

OoOoO

-Acabemos con esto rápido, Kakarotto.- exigió Vegeta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. No le gustaba estar rodeado de saiyajines de tercera clase, mientras que Kakarotto se mostraba indiferente por eso.

-Es que no hay mucho en donde elegir.

-Idiota, normalmente los mejores son subastados allá- explicó Vegeta señalando a la tribuna. Kakarotto dirigió su cabeza hacia allí, y prácticamente se quedó embobado al ver a la belleza del planeta tierra. –El ejemplar que están exponiendo se parece bastante a una saiyajin… pero mejor- Vegeta parecía sorprendido ante el descubrimiento de una nueva raza tan parecida a la suya. Pero Kakarotto estaba mucho mas centrado en desnudarla mentalmente de las pocas ropas que llevaba.

-¡Señoras y señores! ¡Es un placer presentarles a la princesa del planeta tierra!- todos los saiyajines jadearon ante la titulación de esa esclava, que solo ganó mas la atención de Kakarotto.

-¿Es una princesa verdadera?- preguntaba uno.

-¡Por eso es tan hermosa!- gritaba otro.

-¡Tiene que ser mia!

-¡Mirar su cuerpo! ¡Es perfecta para mi cama! jajaja

Kakarotto refunfuño audiblemente ante todos los comentarios de los saiyajines de tercera clase. Vegeta solo le dio un codazo en el estomago para acallarlo.

-Contrólate, Kakarotto- gruñó el príncipe saiyajin. –no me extraña que sea una princesa, desde aquí se puede ver todo su orgullo que todavía conserva.

-¡Quiero esa!- gritó Kakarotto convencido, nunca había visto a una esclava tan bonita antes, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar.

-¡Empezaremos la puja por 5000 zenis! ¡Tengamos en cuenta que una princesa como esta vale mucho mas!

-¡5000 zenis!

-¡6500 zenis!

-¡Yo ofrezco 8000 zenis!- todos se volvían locos intentando mejorar el precio de la terrícola mientras que Chichi intentaba averiguar mentalmente el valor de cada zeni. ¡Era una vergüenza ver como reglaban la vida de otro ser vivo de esa manera!

-¡Vamos! ¡Yo se que pueden dar mucho mas por esta precocidad! ¡Mirar que cuerpo! ¡Su pelo y su piel es millones de veces mas suave que la de cualquier hembra de nuestra raza! ¡Por no mencionar que ella _es virgen_! ¡Suban sus ofertas!- el subastador agarró a Chichi a la fuerza y le hizo dar una vuelta sobre su propio eje para que todos pudieran ver mejor su cuerpo.

-¡20000 zenis!

-¡25000 zenis!

Kakarotto comenzaba a desesperarse, pero él sabía que las mejores ofertas se guardaban para el final. Le gustaba ver como solo una hembra terrestre causaba tanto furor entre los saiyajines, razón de mas por lo que debe de ser suya.

-¡Kakarotto, ya están alcanzando los 50000 zenis! ¡Di tu oferta antes de que se te adelanten! ¡Quiero largarme de aquí cuanto antes!- Kakarotto asintió con una sonrisa. Ahora le tocaba a él pujar por la hermosa chica.

-¡Yo ofrezco 100000 zenis por ella!- muchos jadearon al ver el ofrecimiento del comandante Kakarotto, y casi todos retiraron su oferta.

-¡Y yo 150000!- Kakarotto miró hacia el saiyajin que dijo eso, y gruñó al ver a Turles. El saiyajin de piel un poco oscura sonrió con descaro hacia Kakarotto.

-¡200000 Zenis!- contraataco Kakarotto que no pensaba perder ante el general Turles.

-¡300000 zenis!- muchos saiyajines murmuraban entre ellos ante ese precio tan disparatado por una "simple" esclava. Estos dos saiyajines de clase alta ofrecían mas dinero de los que muchos ni podrían juntar en toda su vida.

-¡500000 zenis!- Vegeta se rió al ver como Kakarotto se picó hasta ofrecer medio millón de zenis, por lo menos para él no era un gasto muy grande. Pero estaba seguro de que Kakarotto nunca sería capaz de contar hasta esa cifra.

-¡VENDIDA AL COMANDANTE KAKAROTTO!- gritó el subastador casi bailando de la alegría, ¡era rico! –Eres una mina de oro preciosa- la felicitó el saiyajin. Chichi solo gimió de impotencia, ahora tenía un "amo", no le gustaba en absoluto como sonaba eso.

Turles gruño con rabia y desapareció entre la multitud, él odiaba perder, y mas si era ante Kakarotto.

-No te lo tomes en serio, solo era una esclava- intento tranquilizarlo su amigo, Broly.

-No es _solo_ una esclava, Broly- le contradijo Turles. Broly solo rodó los ojos, parecía que Turles se acababa de encaprichar con algo que ahora no era suyo. Pero tenía que admitir que la humana era bastante apetecible.

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas- respondió –volvamos al palacio.

OoOoO

Chichi miró como el saiyajin que la compró se dirigía rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella. La princesa terrícola no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendida juzgando si este era realmente saiyajin o no. Si lo era, tenía que admitir que era el saiyajin mas extraño que hubiera visto jamás. Tenía los ojos dorados como el oro líquido, su cabellera era larga de color negro y salvaje, su muy musculoso cuerpo estaba cubierto en su mayoría por un denso pelaje de color rojo un poco rosado. Y parecía muy suave.

-¡Enhorabuena, es toda suya!- le felicitó el subastador. Kakarotto no le hizo caso y se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa de triunfo. Le encantaba el sabor de la victoria. Chichi solo miró hacia otro lado intentando ignorarlo lo máximo posible -¿Cuándo recibiré el dinero?

-Puede pasarlo a buscar esta misma tarde en el palacio real.- le respondió rápidamente.

-Me alegra esa respuesta- el saiyajin desencadenó a la humana y se fue en busca del próximo esclavo.

Chichi miró al suelo no sabiendo exactamente que hacer, no quería arriesgarse a decir algo estupido por que apreciaba en algo su vida. Kakarotto se agacho lo suficiente como para encontrarse con sus ojos negros llenos de incertidumbre.

-Eres la esclava mas bonita que he visto en toda mi vida- le dijo con la inocencia de un niño. Chichi frunció el ceño con enfado mientras se ruborizaba un poco. ¿Qué clase de comentario era ese? Es mas, ¿Era un comentario bueno o malo?

-Y tu eres… la cosa mas rara que he visto en toda mi vida- le respondió con el mismo juego de palabras. Kakarotto se rió alegremente mientras se la cargaba a su hombro. -¡¿Qué?! ¡SUELTAME, BÁRBARO! ¡YO PUEDO ANDAR SOLITA!

-jajaja, eso no lo dudo. Pero cada vez que te dirijas hacia mi me llamaras amo o señor. Y se que puedes andar, pero seguro que no puedes volar.

-…¿Qué?- en ese momento Kakarotto salió volando dando una gran carcajada al escuchar el grito de pánico de su nueva esclava.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué os pareció el capitulo? ¿Debo continuar la historia? Solo de ustedes depende ;)**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	2. ¿Un buen amigo?

**In the Blood**

**Capitulo: 2**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes, todos ellos le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Solo soy dueña de unos pocos OC. Esta historia fue creada solamente para el entretenimiento de los fan de Dragon Ball y sin ánimos de lucro por ello _PixieGirl_**

**Quiero agradecer sus comentarios a: maika-ai, ale1008, Jessicca, Slenderman (lol), FlowerFly, Ivymon, Evil Angel of Darkness, Balam Yohualli, victoria m, y a animedbz. Muchas gracias a todos, n.n ahora si que puedo continuar la historia jajaja xD**

**También quiero agradecer a todos los que pusieron ya esta historia entre sus favoritos y seguidores ¡ARIGATO! :D**

**Edades de los personajes: **

**Kakarotto: 21**

**Chichi: 17**

**Vegeta: 22**

**Bulma: 20**

**Bardock: 39**

**Lyra: 17**

_**¿Un buen amigo?…**_

Chichi gritaba y pataleaba en los brazos de Kakarotto odiando su contacto. El saiyajin solo la ignoraba y la apresaba con mas fuerza entre sus brazos. Esta hembra era estructuralmente mas pequeña que las mujeres saiyajines, sus músculos estaban a penas desarrollados, y sus manos eran tan pequeñas y delicadas que parecía que nunca habían estado en ninguna lucha. Algo de lo que podría estar seguro.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAMEEEE!- Chichi comenzó a retorcerse con mas empeño.

-No creo que quieras que te suelte ahora mismo.- le respondió Kakarotto petulantemente haciendo un gesto hacia el suelo.

Chichi lo miro confundida, y después miro hacia abajo. Un grito agudo sonó en todo el cielo, y esta vez fue Chichi la que se aferro a Kakarotto como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y técnicamente dependía de ello. Kakarotto se rió ante su reacción, tenía que admitir que el temperamento de esta esclava era divertido. Pero su paciencia siempre tenía un punto. Ahora no podía evitar preguntarse como sería "la princesita" en su cama. Kakarotto no pudo evitar endurecerse un poco al pensar en su nueva esclava; desnuda, en su cama, llena de sudor, retorciéndose bajo sus brazos y gritando su nombre una y otra vez… el negó con la cabeza rápidamente quitándose esos pensamientos. Este no era el mejor momento para pensar en ello.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó ella queriendo saber el nombre del saiyajin que la compró. Solo para saber a que nombre despreciar durante el resto de su vida.

-Kakarotto. Pero como dije, tú solo te dirigirás hacia a mí como amo o señor.

-Como si yo quisiese pronunciar su extraño nombre, amo.

-¿Y tu como te llamas?

-Ox Chichi.

-Hablando de nombres extraños…- comentó él, riéndose.

-¡No es un nombre extraño… amo!- Kakarotto asintió como si dijese "lo que tu digas" y continuo su viaje hacia el palacio.

Cuando aterrizaron en las puertas del castillo, Chichi no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa, ¡Era mucho mas grande y lujoso que su propio castillo! Y su castillo ya era un monumento al exceso en su planeta.

-Es increíble- murmuro ella. Kakarotto sonrió con orgullo y la encaminó hacia adentro. Todos los guardianes del castillo se hicieron hacia un lado dejándoles pasar. Kakarotto miró un poco disgustado como su actual esclava estaba recibiendo miradas lujuriosas por parte de todos. Si alguien que no fuera él se atrevía a ponerle tan solo un dedo encima, él mismo se ocuparía de matarlo de forma sangrienta.

Pero por otro lado, Chichi solo podía notar las miradas acecinas de las otras hembras. Ella solo puso la cabeza en alto, sin perder nada de su orgullo, y siguió a su amo Kakarotto a paso firme.

Kakarotto abrió una puerta y se hizo a un lado dejando que la señorita pasase primero. Chichi entró y miró a su alrededor con la mandíbula desencajada. ¡Era enorme!

El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de felpa negro, la sala estaba plagada de sillones blancos que contrastaban perfectamente con el suelo. En si, la habitación estaba bien iluminada gracias a una ventana panorámica translucida. Y había una cama gigante en el centro de la habitación. Al verla, Chichi no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente cansada al recordar todo el tiempo que llevaba sin dormir.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Kakarotto en su espalda, asustándola. Chichi dio un pequeño saltito y se giró para verlo.

-Es horrible, amo- Kakarotto se rió al ver casi la palabra "mentirosa" escrita en su frente. Por la expresión de la fémina ella estaba maravillada con la habitación.

Chichi siguió mirando la morada, hasta encontrarse con una pared que le llamo bastante la atención.

-¿Eso que es?... son… ¡¿son cráneos?!- la humana miró con disgusto la pared en donde estaban colgados diversos cráneos, cada uno mas feroz que el anterior. No había duda de que esta habitación necesitaba con urgencia un toque femenino.

-Sí- Kakarotto se mostraba muy orgulloso de esa pared. –esos eran los mejores contrincantes que me encontré en otros planetas.

-Ellos… ¿defendían sus planetas?- Kakarotto asintió. Chichi podía notar como su enfado aumentaba. –ellos solo definían lo que era suyo, y tu los mataste… y no te vasto con eso. ¡Sino que también les cortase la cabeza y las expones en tu habitación! ¿A quien le puede gustar esto, amo?- Kakarotto se rascó la nuca con un poco de nerviosismo, el punto de vista de la hembra era bastante oscuro… él solo lo vio como un pasatiempo.

-A mi me gusta.- Chichi gruñó, a él le gustaba, ¿Cómo no?

Kakarotto miró su irritación, ella era todavía mas bonita cuando se enfadaba de esa forma. El saiyajin estaba tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarla sobre la cama en ese instante y hacerla suya. No quería que muriese como la anterior. Kakarotto había aprendido por las malas que las esclavas eran demasiado delicadas.

A penas se había recuperado del sermón que le dio su padre Bardock cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido. Según su viejo padre, había que tratar a _todos_ los esclavos con el respeto que se merecían. Kakarotto solo se podía reír de esas creencias tan ridículas, ¿Tratar a sus esclavos con respeto? ¡¿Quién a parte de su padre hacía eso?!

-Cuando regrese de entrenar quiero toda mi cena servida sobre esa mesa, mujer- le dijo señalando una mesa que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación. –y la cocina esta allá- señaló una puerta.

Chichi lo miró llena de enfado ¿de verdad esperaba que le hiciese toda la comida? … pero ahora ella era su esclava, y tendría que intentar sobrevivir como tal.

-Sí…

-Sí, ¿Qué?

-Sí, amo- gruño ella.

-Buena chica- él la agarró por ambas mejillas y atrajo su cara hacia la suya forzándola a un beso. Chichi abrió los ojos grandes por la sorpresa y comenzó a golpear su pecho con los puños cerrados. Kakarotto solo se excitó con ese gesto y pego su cuerpo al suyo disfrutando de su pequeña calidez. Él mordió su labio inferior y se separo de ella lentamente. Chichi jadeaba pesadamente y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, lo que la hacía ver adorable. En ese momento Kakarotto se dio cuenta de algo mas.

-¿Fue tu primer beso?- le preguntó intentando contener su risa.

Chichi miró hacia otro lado ruborizándose aún mas, confirmando afirmativamente su pregunta. Kakarotto se rió y salió de la habitación antes de que sus instintos se apoderaran de él completamente y tomase a su esclava en ese instante. Ella era todavía muy inocente, y eso le excitaba.

Chichi miró con sorpresa su marcha, mientras inconcientemente se tocaba sus hinchados labios por el beso con las yemas de sus dedos. Lo peor de todo fue que a ella le gusto… le gusto el beso que le dio su amo. La princesa terrícola miró hacia el suelo confundida, ¿Por qué sentía eso hacia él? ¿No se suponía que debía de sentirse sucia y odiar su contacto?, Chichi se dirigió hacia la cocina corriendo en busca de una distracción desesperada para dejar de pensar en ese beso…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulma, aunque no lo supiese, se encontraba bastante cerca de Chichi. La peliazul había conseguido sacar un gran partido a su inteligencia y se encontraba en el laboratorio real rezando por el bienestar de sus dos jóvenes amigas.

-Chichi, Lyra… espero que estéis bien- repetía la hermosa científica. Ella le había prometido al príncipe Vegeta que construiría una Sala de Gravedad para mejorar exitosamente todos sus entrenamientos. Y para su gran suerte, Vegeta aceptó su trato… no sin antes convertirse en su esclava particular. Bulma suspiró irritada odiando la sensación de tener un dueño en su vida. Pero no le quedaba mas remedio que resignarse.

-¿Cómo van los planos para la Sala de Gravedad?- pregunto bruscamente Vegeta entrando al laboratorio, por algún motivo a él le gustaba la compañía de la humana.

-Todavía están en proceso, no llevo ni dos horas con ellos- le respondió rodando los ojos –y para finalizarlos necesito al menos una semana… como muy poco

Vegeta gruñó ante la respuesta. Una semana era demasiado tiempo, ¡él quería entrenar en esa extraña sala ahora!

-¡Pues date mas prisa, mujer!- gritó el príncipe saliendo del laboratorio, él nunca fue conocido por su paciencia. Y menos si es hacia una esclava cualquiera. Cuando apenas salió de la habitación, Bulma le saco la lengua burlándose de él y volvió al trabajo. -¡TE HE VISTO, MUJER!

-… ¿Cómo es posible?- murmuró para si misma mientras trataba de contener una sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vamos… córtate maldita carne- maldecía Chichi mientras intentaba despedazar la carne alienígena con un cuchillo de carnicero. -¡¿pero de que están hechos?!

La puerta de la habitación comenzó a ser golpeada. Y Chichi abandonó momentáneamente su labor, juzgando si debía abrir o no la puerta.

-¡Vamos! ¡Abre la puerta!- por algún motivo a Chichi se le hizo muy familiar aquella voz… pero no sabía de que.

-¡Un momento!- ella se secó las manos en su delantal y salió corriendo hacia la puerta -¿Quién es?

-Adivina- Chichi no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la respuesta. Pero abrió la puerta de todas formas. Ella miró sorprendida la presencia del saiyajin de piel oscura… por lo que había oído antes… creía que se llamaba, Turles.

-¿En-en que puedo ayudarte?- le preguntó ella nerviosa. El saiyajin solo la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa… o eso creía.

-Eres mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo- Chichi frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué todos le decían lo mismo?, Y para su gran pesar cuando se lo decían ella no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres?- intentó sonar fuerte. Pero su voz salió como un patético gemido de auxilio.

Turles sonrió aún mas y entro a la habitación mientras hacia a Chichi hacia atrás. Después él cerró la puerta de una ligera patada. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber sus intenciones. Chichi comenzó a tartamudear no sabiendo que hacer. Los saiyajines eran los seres mas fuertes del universo, y un humano nunca estaría a su altura. Si ella se intentaba defender con las manos solo resultaría muerta.

-Por-por favor, márchate. Mi amo esta a punto de llegar… y no le gustará verte aquí.

-jajaja, se perfectamente que no llegara hasta dentro de tres horas, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Chichi miró sorprendida su última pregunta, Turles sonó… ¿amable?

-Co-cocinar, señor- le respondió intentando mantener una distancia considerable entre ellos. Para su sorpresa, Turles no se opuso a ello.

-Sea lo que sea seguro que es delicioso, tengo entendido que los humanos son muy buenos en las artes culinarias.- Chichi se ruborizó un poco ante el halago.

-Gracias, señor…

-Por favor, solo llámame Turles, no señor, no me gusta como suena.- la terrícola solo lo miraba con mucha sorpresa, no sabía que los saiyajines pudieran ser… ¿cordiales?... en estos momentos ella estaba falta de amigos desde la ausencia de Lyra y Bulma… puede que él sea diferente… Chichi sonrió.

-Gracias… Turles.

-No hay de que, ¿puedes mostrarme que cocinas…

-…Chichi.

-¿Puedo ver que cocinas, Chi?- la humana miró hacia otro lado un poco avergonzada.

-Todavía no he podido hacer nada… no consigo cortar vuestra carne… por cierto, ¿Qué que esta echa? ¿De piedra?- Turles se rió jovialmente.

-Deja que te ayude, Chi….

_Unos minutos después…_

-Parece que no soy la única a la que le gusta cocinar- comentó la fémina, riéndose de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, los saiyajines somos por naturaleza amantes de la comida y de la lucha. Sería una tontería que no supiésemos cocinarnos nuestra propia comida.

-jajaja, me alegra oír eso… hace unos momentos… cuando llegaste… creí que tenías otras… intenciones- admitió ella, avergonzada –lo siento mucho.

-En realidad la culpa fue mia. No debí de entrar sin tu permiso y menos de esa manera, mis disculpas si te asuste, jajaja- Chichi le golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro.

-¡No me asustaste!

-Lo que diga, princesa.- Turles le hizo una reverencia para burlarse un poco de ella –de todas formas, yo no soy de la clase de saiyajines que mantienen relaciones con una hembra si es en contra de su voluntad.

-Es un alivio saber eso. Ojala todos fueran como usted…

-Sí, pero lamentablemente no es así.

La cocina se sumió en un incomodo silencio mientras Chichi especulaba sobre lo que le acababa de decir su nuevo amigo. El silencio fue interrumpido por el timbre del horno avisando que la comida ya estaba lista para servir.

-Huele delicioso… por supuesto, yo lo preparé- dijo Turles con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Perdona? Yo hice casi todo el trabajo, tu solo cortaste la carne.

-Touché.- Chichi se rió por la respuesta mientras se ponía las manoplas y sacaba toda la carne y verduras del interior del horno.

-Por lo menos aquí hay unos quince quilos de carne… y cinco quilos de verduras.

-No se si será suficiente para un saiyajin… pero quizás tenga justo para la cena.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Pero cuanto come un saiyajin?! Yo creo que aquí hay suficiente como para alimentar a un ejército de los vuestros.

-jajaja, mi dulce y muy inocente Chi.- Turles puso una mano sobre su hombro- Se nota que todavía no has visto a ningún saiyajin comer. Sobre todo si es Kakarotto.

-¿Qué tiene él de diferente?- Turles gruñó lo suficientemente bajo para no alertar a la humana. A él no le gustaba hablar de su contrincante.

-Él no es un saiyajin cualquiera. Es un super saiyajin de nivel 4.

-¡¿Un super saiyajin de nivel 4?! …. ¿eso que es?- Turles casi se cae de espaldas.

-… Un super saiyajin es como la evolución de un saiyajin normal. Y un super saiyajin de nivel 4 es la cuarta evolución de un super saiyajin- en verdad Turles no encontraba otras palabras mas censillas para explicar eso.

-¡Wow!, en mi raza eso no ocurre.

-Ja! Pues claro que no, por lo que tengo entendido los humanos sois pacíficos. Nosotros somos una raza guerrera.

-Creo que lo entiendo…

La puerta de la habitación de abrió de un golpe alarmando a Chichi.

-Creo que tu dueño llegó… y no esta muy contento- informo Turles sin inmutarse ni un poco.

Kakarotto entro en la cocina prácticamente echando humo. -¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!- exigió él. – ¡parece que no puedo dejar a mi esclava sola ni un momento sin que intentes nada!

-Solo la estaba ayudando con las labores del hogar- dijo tranquilamente el otro saiyajin –pero ya me iba…

-¡Espera!- dijo Chichi ganándose la atención de los dos saiyajines -¿volveremos a vernos?

-¡De ninguna manera!- gritó Kakarotto completamente celoso del otro saiyajin.

-Por supuesto que si, princesa- le dijo sonriendo mientras salía definitivamente de la habitación.

Chichi sonrió ante su respuesta. Kakarotto solo lo miró con mas rabia cuando la llamó "princesa", de ningún modo permitiría que se volviesen a encontrar. Él sabia perfectamente las intenciones de Turles sobre su enclava… que era mas inocente de lo que pensó.

Chichi miró un poco reprochante la reacción de su amo. Pero se alegraba de que todo esto no hubiese terminado en pelea.

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver- le dijo seriamente. Chichi no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada ante el tomo del saiyajin. Pero asintió, no tenía de otra… y aparte, ¿para que Kamisama invento los encuentros _no _románticos secretos?

-Esta bien, amo.- Kakarotto sonrió ante su respuesta, fue mas fácil de lo que pensó.

-Bien, vamos a comer.

OoOoO

Chichi miraba muy sorprendida como comía su amo, ¡Turles tenía razón! El estomago saiyajin parecía no tener fondo. Kakarotto engullía toda la comida que sus manos podían atrapan sin demostrar ni la mas mínima educación. Chichi hizo una mueca de desagrado al verlo comer también con la boca abierta, y miró hacia otro lado.

Kakarotto miró de reojo que su esclava no estaba comiendo nada, y deslizó un plato frente a ella.

-Come- dijo simplemente mientras tragaba y volvía a llenarse la boca de otra cosa.

A Chichi no hizo falta que se lo dijesen dos veces y comenzó a comer, ver como su dueño devoraba toda esa comida solo aumentaba su hambre en vez de quitársela.

Una vez terminaron, Goku eructo sonoramente en gesto de que la comida estuvo estupenda. Chichi se mordió los labios para evitar decir ningún comentario despectivo acerca de su poca educación y se llevo todos los platos a la cocina para lavarlos.

Hoy había sido un día agotador… pero en un inicio ella pensó que podría ser peor.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Chichi dio un respingo cuando escucho su grave voz en su espalda… muy cerca de ella. Casi podía notar la respiración pesada de su amo en su cuello.

-Diecisiete, amo- le respondió nerviosa ante su cernía, casi podía notar que su voz sufría altibajos. –pero en breve cumpliré los dieciocho.

Kakarotto asintió complacido por la respuesta, esta fémina estaba en la perfecta edad reproductiva… al menos en su especie.

-Puedes darte un baño y después nos vamos a dormir- Chichi asintió afirmativamente y escucho con alivio como Kakarotto se alejaba y se marchaba de la cocina… después de ese beso… bueno, ella solo temía que lo volviese a repetir. Estuvo completamente fuera de lugar.

Chichi terminó de lavar los patos y se dirigió directamente al baño, cerrando la puerta con traba. La princesa terrestre puso a cargar la bañera con agua caliente mientras se quitaba toda su ropa maltrecha.

El baño esta también bastante lujoso… demasiado para su gusto, a pesar de haber sido una princesa, no le gustaba estar rodeada de espesor. Ella habría dado lo que sea por vivir una vida tranquila en las montañas junto a sus seres queridos… pero el destino no quiso ser benévolo. Una vez se había quitado toda la ropa, no pude evitar centrarse en el gran espejo que había en una de las paredes.

Chichi miró muy ruborizada a su figura desnuda, no le gustaba verse así, a pesar de ser muy bonita a los ojos de los demás, a ella todavía no le gustaba demasiado su imagen. Su piel era blanca, demostrando que ella se paso casi toda su vida confinada en un castillo. Su cuerpo estaba bien torneado gracias a las pocas clases de artes marciales que recibió cuando era niña… aunque nunca pudo llevar todas sus técnicas a la práctica. La pelinegra suspiró mientras sacaba su vista del espejo y se dirigía a la bañera antes de que se desbordase.

Kakarotto estaba afuera. El saiyajin no estaba seguro de donde debería dormir la humana. Su primera idea sería en su cama… pero también pensó que ella no lo vería muy apropiado… aunque ella era su esclava, y por lo tanto obedeciera cualquier orden que dijese. Kakarotto sonrió, ella iba a dormir en su cama, y no había nada que discutir. Él se quito completamente la ropa hasta quedar desnudo, como siempre hacia cuando se iba a dormir, y se metió dentro de la cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otro lado, lejos del palacio. Una de las tres humanas no estaba corriendo la misma suerte que sus amigas. La chica de piel oscura se encontraba en una de las calles del planeta Vegita. Su ropa estaba destrozada y su piel llena de contusiones, pero no se podían notar mucho por el color acaramelado de su piel.

La chica de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color miraba aterrada a su dueño. Él saiyajin estaba muy borracho, y estaba divirtiéndose toqueteándola y golpeándola. Lyra se arrinconó sin querer a una esquina, un gran error de su parte.

-Ven aquí, putita, ¿Quién te dijo que te podías alejar de mi?- se reía el saiyajin cuyo aliento alcoholizado solo conseguía marearla mas que la perdida de sangre. Ella solo se agacho cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Desgraciadamente este fue el saiyajin que la compró, lamentablemente ella no era tan bella como sus amigas, Bulma y Chichi, por lo que se vendió a un precio mucho mas inferior que las anteriores chicas pudiendo ser comprada por saiyajines sin escrúpulos.

Ella estaba preparada para recibir el golpe que seguramente finalizaría con su vida… cosa que nunca sucedió. El gritó de angustia de su dueño la alarmó y Lyra se descubrió la cara para saber que estaba ocurriendo. Lo único que pudo ver en medio de la noche era que su dueño estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras que otro saiyajin lo golpeaba con mas fuerza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

Chichi salió de la bañera bastante relajada por el agua caliente. Ella miró donde colocó su ropa y comenzó a revisarla. Estaba demasiado sucia y dañada como para volver a ponérsela. Ella suspiró entendiendo que debía de pedirle algo de ropa nueva a su amo.

Un poco nerviosa, la chica de pelo media noche abrió la puerta del baño y se asomó ligeramente.

-ehh… ¿amo?- ella lo llamó desde el baño. Kakarotto abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver la enrojecida cara de su esclava.

-¿Qué necesita, Chichi?- le preguntó a pesar de que sabía lo que le iba a pedir.

-¿Tienes ropa que pueda utilizar?- Kakarotto agarró una camisa que usaba él en su adolescencia, por lo que era pequeña. Y se la lanzó a la humana.

La pelinegra la agarró y se volvió a meter al baño rápidamente azotando la puerta. Chichi miró la camisa, y no pudo evitar enrojecerse.

-También puedes optar por no ponerte nada, no me importaría.

Chichi gruño cuando escucho el despectivo comentario de su señor, y se puso la camisa rápidamente. La camisa era de color blanco hecha de una tela bastante fina, y solo conseguía taparle una mayoría de su pecho y sus muslos. Chichi se ruborizó a mas no poder al verse a si misma en el espejo. Pero no tenía de otra.

Ella se armó de valor y salió del baño, para su suerte, Kakarotto parecía estar dormido. La pelinegra comenzó a mirar ávidamente toda la habitación en busca de un lugar donde dormir. Pero no encontraba…

-Ven a la cama, Chichi- le dijo Kakarotto con los ojos cerrados ¡él estaba despierto!

-No, no voy a dormir con usted… amo- confirmó cruzándose de brazos.

-Si no me obedeces, mañana no iremos a comprarte ropa nueva… y tendrás que vestir siempre como estas ahora- le respondió tranquilamente. Chichi lo miró y abrió la boca para responderle algo… pero no se le ocurrió nada, y cerro la boca gruñendo mientras se dirigía a la cama.

-Buena chica- dijo él como si hablase con su mascota. Chichi lo ignoró y se incorporó en la cama lo mas alejada posible de él. Pero Kakarotto se dio la vuelta hacia ella, mirándola.

Chichi cerró los ojos tratando de no hacerle caso aún sabiendo que Kakarotto era persistente. Pero notó como un apéndice peludo y difuso se enroscaba en su cintura y la atraía hacia él.

-ahhh ¿Qué estas haciendo?- se quejo ella con la voz aguda.

-jajaja, solo te acerco a mi. Seguro que tienes frío en ese lado de la cama, sola. Deja de te caliente- Chichi se enrojeció ante el claro doble sentido de sus palabras.

-eres… un pervertido.- murmuró ella. Kakarotto se rió gravemente mientras Chichi escondía su cara en el hueco de su cuello y se quedaba dormida. El saiyajin suspiró mientras acariciaba su cabello, era tan suave. Él todavía no se podía creer que existiera una raza en donde las mujeres eran tan pequeñas, inocentes, delicadas y hermosas como su Chichi. O tal vez era por que Chichi era única y especial.

**Continuará…**

**Awww, mucho romanticismo ^_^… me gusta mucho emparejar personajes en mis historias jajajaja. Por favor, dejen sus opiniones R&R… ¡gracias por leer! :D**

**Y por cierto… disculpen si tengo una falta de ortografía… es que hice el capitulo con Word Pard, y no tiene corrector ortográfico ñ.ñ**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	3. De compras

**In the Blood**

**Capitulo: 3**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes, todos ellos le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Solo soy dueña de unos pocos OC. Esta historia fue creada solamente para el entretenimiento de los fan de Dragon Ball y sin ánimos de lucro por ello _PixieGirl_**

**Edades de los personajes: **

**Kakarotto: 21**

**Chichi: 17**

**Vegeta: 22**

**Bulma: 20**

**Bardock: 39**

**Lyra: 17**

_**De compras…**_

Kakarotto había sido el primero en despertarse esa mañana, justo cuando el sol se estaba asomando por el horizonte a través de la cadena montañosa, convirtiendo por momentos al cielo más rojo de lo que era. Pero Kakarotto ni siquiera hizo caso de ello, él estaba disfrutando de una vista todavía más increíble. ¡Tenia su cabeza en medio de los senos de su esclava! Y ante eso no pensaba moverse por ningún motivo ¡ni siquiera para desayunar!, no sabía como había llegado hasta ahí a mitad de la noche… pero agradecía su aparente sonambulismo nocturno. Kakarotto cerró los ojos y metió su cara todavía mas entre los pechos de la pelinegra mientras intentaba volver a dormir.

_Unos minutos después…_

Chichi comenzó a abrir los ojos, hacía mucho tiempo desde que no dormía tan bien, exactamente antes de que los saiyajines viniesen a su planeta y se la llevasen junto a sus amigas para gobernar ellos allí. De pronto, noto como algo presionaba sus pechos, ella confusa miró hacia abajo…

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!- Chichi gritó mientras intentaba golpear al pervertido que estaba tocándola mientras dormía. Kakarotto se volvió a despertar de un sobresalto por el grito, ya que los golpes ni los notaba.

-agh! ¡Por Kamisama, mujer, casi me dejas sordo!- se quejo él.

-¡Eso no me importa! ¡¿Se puede saber que hacías?! ¡Eres un pervertido!- exigió ella roja por la vergüenza y el enfado.

-Solo intentaba dormir, mujer- respondió simplemente mientras se volvía a colocar _exactamente_ donde estaba antes. –Ahora deja de gritar, interrumpes mi sueño- le dijo descaradamente. Chichi se quedó completamente inmóvil, no por que lo estuviese obedeciendo, ¡sino por que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír!

-¡Mis senos no son almohadas!- gritó ella, enrojeciéndose automáticamente mas por lo que acababa de decir.

-Cierto, no son almohadas. Son algo mejor, mas blanditas y calentitas- contradijo, riéndose por lo bajo. Pero sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

-Eres, eres un… ¡pervertido!- Chichi estaba tan nerviosa que no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirle. –Por cierto, dijiste que me llevarías hoy a buscar ropa mas "apta".- le recordó ella al ver que todavía llevaba esa camisa que le había prestado él ayer.

-¿Yo dije eso?- preguntó con la voz llena de sueño. –mhhh, no me acuerdo. Pero si así te ves muy bien.

-¡No!, no pienso vestir así todo el día.

-Entonces, puedes ir completamente desnuda, tienes mi consentimiento para hacerlo. Y ya, déjame dormir.- Chichi se volvió a quedar estática… ¿acaso estaba bromeando con ella?... ¡después de todo por lo que paso, lo último que quería era que jugasen de esa forma con ella!

De pronto, el rastreador de Kakarotto comenzó a sonar fuertemente. El saiyajin gruño por lo bajo, mandando vibraciones al pecho de la pelinegra. Kakarotto salió de encima de ella a regañadientes y agarró su rastreador.

-¿Qué quieres Vegeta?, Estaba ocupado.- le dijo con sueño y mucha frustración.

-_¡¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mi de esa forma?! ¡¿Acaso te estabas cogiendo a tu esclava?!_

-emm, todavía no- admitió el saiyajin.

_-¡Entonces no estabas ocupado, insecto! Y por cierto ¡ni se te ocurra matarla mientras intentas tener sexo…_

-¡Vegeta!

-_¡Solo lo digo por que no estoy dispuesto a pagarte otra maldita esclava!... Y te llamo para avisarte de que el entrenamiento de esta mañana esta cancelado…_

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó muy confuso. Vegeta _nunca_ cancelaba ningún entrenamiento. Un gruñido vino desde el otro lado de la línea.

-_La esclava que compré ayer esta haciendo un prototipo de "sala de gravedad". Ya que no estoy dispuesto a esperar tanto tiempo para que haga la definitiva, ¡¿te puedes creer que piensa tardar una semana?! Grrr, ¡pienso estar dándole prisa en todo momento! ¡Seguramente de ese modo tardará la mitad en fabricar la sala de gravedad!- _Kakarotto rodó los ojos ante la lógica del príncipe, pero sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Chichi, aprovechando la distracción de su amo, salió de la cama rápidamente y se metió en el baño. La pelinegra se lavó los dientes y comenzó a buscar apresuradamente su ropa, aunque esta estuviese completamente maltrecha, prefería llevar eso a mantener la camisa que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación. Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta del baño, provocando que ella saltase un poco por el susto.

-emmm, ¡esta ocupado!- gritó ella mientras se ponía sus antiguos pantalones.

-Ya lo sé. ¡Pero date prisa! yo también quiero entrar… ¡y tienes que preparar el desayuno!

-Sí, amo- gruño ella cuando ya estaba completamente vestida, y salió del cuarto de baño. Kakarotto hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando vio la ropa de su esclava.

-¿Por qué te lo has vuelto a poner?- dijo, haciendo un gesto despectivo a su atuendo.

-Por que es lo único decente que tengo en estos momentos, ¿acaso quieres que salga media desnuda a la calle… señor?- respondió dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Kakarotto encontró mucho sentido a sus palabras, así que no dijo nada mientras entraba al baño.

-Por lo menos el despertar fue divertido- se dijo a si mismo mientras se reía al recordar la cara enrojecida de su esclava.

OoOoO

Los dos comieron su desayuno rápidamente, y Chichi lavó los platos antes de salir del palacio. Las calles en el planeta Vegita no eran tan "modernas" como esperaba que fuesen en un primer momento. Al parecer, los saiyajines dominaban los viajes en el espacio. Pero no eran tan buenos con la infraestructura interna de su propio planeta.

Los caminos estaban hechos de tierra, y cada tanto se cruzaban con una subasta de esclavos de distintas razas… Chichi suspiró de alivio al no encontrar a ningún otro esclavo humano. Parecía que los saiyajines mantuvieron su promesa de no "dañar tanto" a la tierra… pero todavía no sabía lo que estaban haciendo exactamente allí, y eso la preocupaba.

Kakarotto la guió a una tienda donde al parecer la ropa tenía más calidad. Ya que la tienda era una de las mas grandes y organizadas que había en el lugar. También fue por el precio… ¡una simple camisa valía mas de mil zenis! El gerente de la tienda vio entrar a Kakarotto y lo reconoció al primer momento, ¿Quién no reconocería a primera vista a un super saiyajin 4?

-Comandante Kakarotto- el hizo una reverencia al saludarlo –es un placer verle por mi tienda.

-Sí, supongo- comenzó -vengo a buscar ropa para mi nueva esclava- le dijo el macho saiyajin sin hacerle mucho caso. El tendero miró a la humana de arriba a abajo despectivamente.

-La constitución de esta chica es pequeña y menos musculosa comparada con las hembras de nuestra raza… pero al tener tantos parecidos físicos podría utilizar la misma ropa.- dijo pensativamente. –que casualidad, justamente esta mañana vino otro con una esclava aparentemente de la misma raza que ella, así que podría darle la misma ropa que ella, se ajustaba muy bien a su figura.

-¡¿Vino otra chica de la misma raza que yo?!- preguntó Chichi muy sorprendida. El tendero solo la ignoró mientras comenzaba a sacar sus medidas con una cinta métrica. -¡oye! ¡Le hice una pregunta!

-¡Yo no respondo a preguntas de esclavos!- gritó el gerente de la tienda, espantándola un poco. Kakarotto gruñó al ver eso, pero tenía que admitir que su esclava fue insolente, al parecer ella no estaba "adiestrada".

-Responda a su pregunta- dijo Kakarotto mortalmente, provocando que el otro saiyajin palideciera por el miedo. El comandante era uno de los saiyajines que más terror podía infundir sobre este planeta ahora que Freezer no estaba.

-S-Sí mi se-señor- tartamudeó él –era un saiyajin de tercera clase y otra esclava parecida a la suya, solo que con la piel mas oscura. Se fueron hace a penas unos minutos.

-¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Seguro que fue Lyra! ¡¿Cómo estaba?!- volvió a preguntar ella preocupada. El tendero iba a responder una grosería, pero calló al ver el resplandor de muerte que le envió Kakarotto como advertencia. Indirectamente le estaba obligando a ser amable con su esclava.

-Ella… ella estaba herida, tenía muchos golpes. Parecía que le acababan de dar una paliza- respondió rápidamente finalizando con su toma de medidas y casi sale corriendo hacia el almacén en busca de ropa apta para la princesa terrícola. Chichi miró confusa su huida, pues ella no había detectado la amenaza de Kakarotto en ningún momento.

-¿Qué le pasa, señor?- preguntó ella, inocentemente. Kakarotto se rió.

-Solo sabe lo que le conviene- dijo con gracia, pero en su voz ocultaba un tono sádico. Él disfruto al infundar miedo al saiyajin. Chichi se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba. Todavía no podía quitarse de la cabeza los pensamientos por su amiga, ella tendría que buscarla y alejarla de ese monstruo que le habrá tocado por dueño antes de que la mate. Pero primero tendría que localizarla, el caso sería; ¿Cómo?

-Princesa…- Chichi levantó la cabeza animada al escuchar esa voz.

-¡Turles!- gritó ella con emoción mientras se levantaba –me alegra verte de nuevo.

-A mi también…- le respondió amablemente mientras sonreía. Kakarotto gruñó.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Turles?- preguntó Kakarotto prácticamente mandando dagas con la mirada al saiyajin. – Te dije que no te quería cerca de ella, es mía.- Chichi protesto mentalmente ante su territorialidad, si Kakarotto quería que se sintiera como un simple objeto, ¡lo había conseguido!

-Tranquilo- le dijo, riéndose –Solo pasaba por aquí, vi a gente conocida, y pensé que sería descortés de mi parte no saludar.

-Esta bien, ya has saludado… ¡ahora lárgate!- gruño Kakarotto. Turles sonrió mientras lo ignoraba y abrazaba repentinamente a Chichi, dejándola un poco sorprendida, pero no negó su contacto, al fin y al cabo él era su amigo.

-_Te espero esta media noche en el jardín real, no me falles, Chichi_- le susurró en el oído para que el otro saiyajin no lo escuchase. La princesa terrícola se estremeció notablemente al sentir su cálido aliento en su oído, pero asintió discretamente mientras se alejaban.

-¡aléjate de ella!- gritó Kakarotto mientras prácticamente lo echaba a las patadas de la tienda. –Tienes suerte de ser general, sino habría acabado con tu miserable vida. No te quiero ver cerca de mi esclava- rumio mientras se alejaba de él. Turles solo se rió de la reacción del otro sayajin mientras se marchaba, él ya había conseguido lo que quería, un encuentro con la hermosa princesa.

-No hay manera de que una princesa como Chichi se enamore de un mono como Kakarotto- se dijo para si mismo.

OoOoO

-Aquí tengo la ropa que se ajusta mejor a la pequeña estructura de su esclava- dijo el gerente de la tienda mientras dejaba una gran pila de ropa sobre el mostrador.

-Perfecto, nos lo llevamos todo.- acotó al comandante dejándole un fajo de billetes encima de la mesa. Chichi jadeó al ver tanto dinero junto, pero si así conseguiría la ropa suficiente para… para casi el resto de su vida… estaba bien.

-Muchas gracias por su compra- el saiyajin casi babeaba sobre el dinero mientras lo contaba. Chichi agarró todas las pesadas bolsas y salieron de la tienda. Los dos se dirigieron de nuevo al palacio, cada uno centrado en sus propios pensamientos, Chichi se seguía cuestionando el bien estar de sus amigas, a demás de ese encuentro con Turles. Y Kakarotto solo quería entrenar, lo único bueno que veía a la situación era que tenía más tiempo para fastidiar a su esclava, pero a él no le gustaba romper con su rutina de entrenamientos, luchas, y ejercicios diarios.

-Que aburriendo, ¡quiero ir a entrenar!- por algún motivo, Kakarotto sentía la imperiosa necesidad de exteriorizar lo que estaba sintiendo. Chichi no le hizo caso, y simplemente continuó con su camino a casa. Parecía que ella estaba muy centrada en algo. Kakarotto miró un poco molesto su gesto. –Ey! ¡Chi!, ¡me aburro!- gritó en su oído, provocando que ella saltase y tirase todas las bolsas al suelo.

-Agh! ¡Por Kamisama!- gritó ella enfadada mientras levantaba sus bolsas -¡no me importa que te aburras!

-bueno, eres mi esclava… se supone que tienes que tenerme contento.- manifestó el super saiyajin 4, Chichi arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tenerte contento?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja –oh, y que podría hacer yo, una simple humana, para tener feliz a mi poderoso amo- clamó ella mientras el sarcasmo prácticamente goteaba por su boca. Kakarotto sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella, arrinconándola casi sin que se de cuenta, pero sin tocarla.

-La verdad es que existen muchas formas de complacerme- le susurró con la voz ronca, enviando vibraciones por el cuerpo de su esclava.

-¿Darte… de comer?- tartamudeó ella no dispuesta a perder la noción ante ese perfecto cuerpo que tenía delante. Kakarotto se volvió a separar de ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Exactamente, _dándome de comer_- la pelinegra no sabía si era ella la que tenía un problema malinterpretando todas las palabras que salían de la boca de su actual señor… o era simplemente él el que lo hacía a propósito.

-Pues tendrás que esperar un par de horas para la hora de la comida- le dijo, queriendo tener la última palabra. Kakarotto refunfuñó un poco ante esa declaración, ¡él tenía hambre ahora!

Durante el resto del camino, Kakarotto no había parado de pedir ser alimentado. Así que al final, ambos regresaron al palacio, Kakarotto con una sonrisa de triunfo, y la eslava con un gran dolor de cabeza producido por su amo. Pero por lo menos, descubrió un punto débil del aparentemente todopoderoso saiyajin; la comida… tal vez podría utilizar esto en su contra en algún futuro no muy lejano.

Una vez llegaron a la área privada del saiyajin de elite dentro del palacio, Chichi se apresuró para dejar las bolsas de la compra en la habitación mientras se dirigía a la cocina. El hecho de que tendría que hacer esto casi todo el día le parecía triste, a ella le gustaba cocinar… pero hasta cierto punto. Por otro lado, Kakarotto la siguió hasta la cocina, mirando todos sus rápidos movimientos feliz, su comida estría pronto… pero lo que le extrañó, fue el silencio de Chichi, ella casi parecía molesta… o muy pensativa.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cocina, y la continuaba observando. Ella continuaba sin hacerle caso -¡ey, Chichi!- gritó un poco molesto, aunque fuese un saiyajin con paciencia… esta a veces desaparecía muy rápido. La terrícola dio un salto cuando él levantó la voz, ella estaba encerrada en sus propios pensamientos, muy variados, por cierto.

-Oh ¿Qué quiere, señor?- pregunto tímidamente por su distracción, sin mirarlo. Kakarotto sonrió.

-¿En que piensas?- reformuló la pregunta -... pareces muy concentrada en algo…- Chichi se puso un poco nerviosa, pero mantuvo la calma mientras echaba todos los alimentos en una gran olla.

-En nada… ¿Qué va a pensar una esclava?- preguntó con cierto sarcasmo es su voz. Kakarotto le dirigió una mirada que le heló la sangre por un momento, pero después se relajo muy notablemente.

-Aunque pertenezcas a una raza inferior- comenzó, levantándose de la silla –yo se que pueden pensar complejamente- el saiyajin comenzó a acercarse a ella, demasiado para la comodidad de la terrícola. Él casi podía sentirla temblar contra su cuerpo por su cercanía, al parecer ella era muy reservada y tímida. Chichi intentó hacerse hacia atrás, pero la encimera de la cocina detuvo su retroceso a los pocos centímetros.

-Gracias por el halago- respondió con sarcasmo, intentando hacer creer que también dominaba la situación. Pero no engañó al super saiyajin 4 en ningún momento. Era evidente que estaba manipulándola a su antojo en aquellos momentos. De pronto Chichi sintió sus grandes manos en su cintura, y la obligó a acercarse a él hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. El aliento caliente de Kakarotto golpeaba pesadamente su cabellera, pero Chichi se negaba a mirar hacia arriba, en sus hipnóticos ojos dorados que muchas veces la dejaron débil y sin palabras.

El saiyajin la levantó con gran facilidad y la dejó sentada sobre la encimera de la cocina. La princesa terrestre no opuso resistencia alguna, ella parecía un poco conmocionada por el momento. -¿Siempre eres tan tímida?- le preguntó con la voz ronca, a pocos centímetros de la boca rosada de su esclava. Ella no respondió, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para decir cualquier cosa, y podía notar como estaba a punto de cometer otro gran error… el la iba a besar, ¡de nuevo! –Me tomaré tu silencio como un "sí"- Kakarotto la agarró del mentón, obligándola a acercar sus labios a los suyos.

De pronto, para la gran suerte de la princesa, el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar incesablemente, interrumpiendo todos los planes del saiyajin. Kakarotto gruñó mientras se separaba de ella por segunda vez en lo que llevaba de día, y se dirigió hacia la puerta muy fastidiado. Chichi soltó un gran suspiró de alivio mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa… estuvo muy cerca.

**Continuará…**

**Ya se que el capitulo estuvo un poco corto, últimamente ando un muy ocupada con algunos asuntos -.- ¡pero el siguiente será mucho mas laaaargo! ¡LO PROMETO! :D Por favor R&R **

**¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**


End file.
